Total Drama Pokemon
by irkengirl
Summary: There's action. There's Pokemon. And most of all: there's Drama! Total Drama Pokemon! Please read, rate and review!
1. Introduction of Introductionness!

**Hi! Marilynn, an OC I kinda share with my friend Fanfic101girl is going to show up. If you've read her story ****_Total Drama Powers_**** you'd know that she was asking for people to lend OCs. I volunteered with two OCs Marilynn and Drake. Whether or not Drake will show up is a complete surprise that will wait until later to be revealed. Well, then… Enjoy the fic!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama! This season, we will also involve the strange, yet amazing creatures we like to call... Pokemon! Each contestant will be given one based on their personality. Each one will be the absolute _opposite_ of their personality. For example, if Duncan was gonna be here, he would get an Igglybuff. Multiple fans are willing to lend their Pokemon temperately for the show. So for the fans its like a babysitter for Pokemon! See what each person is going to get on... Total... Drama... Pokemon!"

"Welcome back! Now for the introduction! Gwen, your rental partner is... Sylveon!"

"Does it have to be the brightest of them?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Justin, you can choose between Magikarp and Stunfisk."

"I choose the Magikarp because it is a shiny Pokemon."

"Okay, who lent the shiny!? These are supposed to be the opposite of their personalities! Lindsay, you get Stunfisk."

"Oh, okay."

"Alejandro, you get this Magikarp. Heather, you get Pachirisu. Mike, I have no idea what to give you, so you just get this mime thing," Chris said, handing Mike a Mr. Mime. "Courtney, uh... you get this thing," Chris said, giving Courtney a Rattata. "Owen, you get Sudowoodo."

"But its so skinny..."

"Exactly. Izzy, Onix,"

"Yay! I can be a rock snake like you, too! Hissss!" Izzy said. Onix just whined sadly.

"Tyler, you get Fennekin."

"But it's a Fire-Type…"

"I know. Leshawna, Meloetta-Wait, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SENDING SHINY POKEMON AND LEGENDARIES!? Oh, forget it. Harold, you get Golurk." Harold winced at the size of the massive Pokemon. "Sierra, Snivy. DJ, Exploud. Marilynn(irkengirl's OC), I haven't gotten to know you much, so I'm just gonna give you Oshawott. Cameron, Gyarados. Zoey, Darkrai-AGAIN!? SERIOUSLY!?"

"Eep…" Zoey whimpered.

"Cody, you get Giratina." Giratina did it's screech-cry noise. Cody did the expected: peed his pants in horror. "Okay… Who will be driven insane by their new partners?" All the Pokemon glared at him at what he said, making him whimper a little. "Who will drive their partners insane? How will each person deal with their partners? Find out next time on… Total… Drama… Pokemon!"

**It's over! If it was short, sorry. I just really wanted to get this fic on the site. I'll try to update soon!**


	2. An Elemental Act Part 1

"Welcome back to Total Drama Pokemon! This chapter, we will have challenges. Last chapter, everyone got their rental partners. Keep reading to find out what the first challenge is on… Total… Drama… Pokemon!"

"Okay, first we'll put you guys into teams. When I call your name, go over there, yada yada yada. Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Courtney, Owen, and Izzy, you are the Mutant Master Balls. Tyler, Leshawna, Harold, Sierra, DJ, Marilynn, Cameron, Zoey, and Cody, you are Team Mercury."

"Wow, what a smart name. Thats not stupid at all," Marilynn replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it was the interns' idea! Anyway, your first challenge is a talent contest. Each team must choose three people. Each person must cooperate with their partners, or else you will face a real consequence. Hehe…Begin!"

*Team Mercury*

"Okay, DJ, let's see what you can do," Marilynn said. DJ took a deep breath and walked on Exploud's closed jaw and waited. Then Exploud quickly opened it's jaw, flinging DJ off. Then DJ landed gracefully.

"Next," Zoey said. Harold climbed on Golurk, which used Shadow Force to make itself invisible. Harold got out special gloves that made it look like he was holding a ball of energy or magic, put on a villain cape, and got out special contact lenses that was like sunglasses in the form of contacts and a voice disguiser and put them on.

"Bow to me or perish!" Harold said, using the voice disguiser to make himself sound villainous. Cody, once again, peed his pants in horror.

"Okay, What's-his-name is on the list," Marilynn said.

"It's Harold," he replied in his normal voice.

*Mutant Master Balls*

"Okay, we need 3 people for the talent. And don't even think about offering, Heather!"

"Attention, contestants. There has been a change of events. There are two new contestants. Come to the front of the plane," Chris announced. Everyone did so. "This is Sarah and Samantha."(OC cousins of Sierra)

"Hi, cousin Sierra!" Two girls-both with the same hair color as Sierra, but Samantha with a pixie cut and Sarah with a braid as long as Sierra's ponytail-said.

"There's more?" Chris complained.

"Chris, can we be on opposite teams?"

"Yeah, that way if Noah comes, he can be with either of us!"

"I was planning on having you on different teams, but for a different reason," Chris said creeped out. This made the two Noah fangirls squeal. "Anywho, Sarah, you're on the Mutant Master Balls. Samantha, Team Mercury. You both get Snivy."

"Well, at least they aren't all over me," Cody sighed.

"CAN IT, CODY!" Samantha shouted as she kicked Cody in the kiwis.

"Yeah, can it!" Sarah added.

"Sorry, Cody! My cousins don't like you for some reason," Sierra explained.

"Okay, now back to the challenge."

*Team Mercury*

"Okay, what can you do, Samantha?" Zoey asked.

"I can paint Noah!" Samantha said.

"I mean, with your partner."

"Oh. Snivy can make the paints needed while I paint Noah!"

"Uuum... No..." Zoey replied.

*Mutant Master Balls*

"Sarah, what can you do?" Courtney asked.

"I have a Noah magnet!" the insane fangirl declared, creeping everyone on her team out.

"I mean, with your Pokemon!"

"Oh… I know! If I can combine its Sweet Scent with my Noah magnet, it'll triple the efficiency! I know what Noah's favorite scent is, so if Snivy makes the right scent using Sweet Scent, it's sure to improve! And if Snivy uses Vine Whip to hold me up, the Noah magnet can reach farther!"

"Uh… Maybe?" Courtney replied.

*Team Mercury*

"I think Noah should be one of them!" Samantha said.

"Noah isn't even here!" her teammates explained.

"Aww…"

*Confessional*

"I have to say, I'm glad Sarah and Samantha likes Noah because, three Sierras!? Ugh! But I'm also upset that they don't like me because Samantha kicked me where it hurts…"

*End of Confessions*

"So, Marilynn, what can you do?" Zoey asked.

"I do potions. I know a special kind of potion that emits fireworks when it comes into contact with water," Marilynn answered.

"Perfect! So we have Harold and Marilynn. Next volunteer." Cody nervously walked up and just stood there, trying to figure out what to do. "Next!" Zoey said after a while. Tyler walked up with Fennekin. Fennekin used Blast Burn while Tyler got his skis and jumped on the gargantuan flame and started skiing on fire, therefore impressing his teammates.

"Awesome! We have our three people!" Marilynn announced.

*Mutant Master Balls*

"I could use my violin while Rattata conducts," Courtney said.

"Yeah, Courtney. That's sure to get us invincibility!" Heather said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry. My options are limited!"

"We could use that as a last resort. Next!"

Justin grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on himself, then started posing. After that, his Magikarp jumped over him, shimmering in the sunlight.

"So we have me and Justin. Next!" Courtney said.

Alejandro stepped up. "We have our three people!" Courtney said.

"Just in time," Justin said. (Recognize the arrogant pun?)

"All contestants, meet me by the plane. Repeat, by the plane," Chris said. "Who will win? Who will lose? Will anyone humiliate themselves? Find out next chapter of... Total... Drama... Pokemon!"


	3. An Elemental Act Part 2

"Previously on Total Drama Pokemon, everyone was split into teams. Also, two unexpected guests arrived. Sarah and Samantha to be exact. And it turns out they're pretty creepy, too. Ugh! Anywho... Everyone has figured out who is performing. Find out our first winners on... Total... Drama... Pokemon!"

"Contestants, you have picked who's gonna perform. This will be like the one on Season 1. But there's a special twist:_ I'm_ the judge! So, Mutant Master Balls, choose who will perform first."

"Courtney, you go first. We'll save the best for last," Heather said.

Courtney walked up on the stage with Rattata. Courtney got her violin while Rattata got on a music stand. Then Rattata started conducting a song while Courtney played.

"Six," Chris said. "Team Mercury, choose who will play first."

Tyler and Fennekin walked on stage. Fennekin used Blast Burn while Tyler jumped on and started skiing.

"_ Awesome!_ Nine!" Chris said. "Next!"

"Nice going, Courtney! Thanks to your bad skills, the other team is three points ahead of us already!" Heather said. "Alejandro, you're up next."

"But I-"

"Just… go?" Heather mumbled.

Alejandro stepped on stage and looked at his Magikarp, which was wheezing for some reason. "Uh… Um…"

"Zero. That's just sad, Alejandro. Pathetic. Next."

"Marilynn, wanna give it a shot?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." She walked on the stage. She poured some of the firework potion in a squirt gun. Then she shot some of the potion in the air. Then Squirtle used Water Gun at the squirted potion, causing fireworks to emit from the potion.

"Eight. Next!"

"Justin, you're up next," Heather said flatly.

"Tyler's fire trick evaporated my water!"

"Now isn't that just great!?" Heather shouted as she threw a rock at Tyler, which ended up hitting him in the kiwis. "Now we don't have an act!"

"Well... not true," Courtney said optimistically.

"And we are not using Sarah's magnet!"

"It's not a magnet, it's a Noah magnet. _Completely_ different deal. A magnet attracts metals. A Noah magnet attracts Noah! Completely different!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Heather said in dismay.

Sarah and her Snivy walked up onstage. She got out her Noah magnet. Snivy used Vine Whip to hold her up. Then it used Sweet Scent, emitting Noah's favorite aroma. Then Snivy used Vine Whip to push a weird thingy in front of Sarah. Then Sarah switched it on.

"Um... Is that your talent?" Chris asked unsure. Then out of nowhere, Noah flew onto the magnet. "I see. Impressive. Creepy... but impressive. Nine. Your team total is 15. And Noah, since you were brought here to this airport, you are now a contestant. But what team you're on will be decided later. Next."

"Ugh. Great. Right when I was trying to_ avoid_ attention," Noah grumbled in dismay.

Harold rode Golurk, which was using Shadow force, on stage. He had the costume and voice disguiser on, so he was prepared for stage work. "Bow to me or perish, puny humanz!" Harold said with the voice disguiser.

"Awesome! Ten! Your team total is... 27! The winner is... Team Mercury! Your prize is... a luxury dinner tonight! Mutant Master Balls, your prize is... Noah! Noah can't leave now, since he just arrived. You'll have to vote someone off. See you at the elimination ceremony. Who will leave? Who will vote off who? Find out next chapter of... Total... Drama... Pokemon!

**Sorry if it was short. I just really wanted this chapter posted. Please review, puny humanz! ;P**


	4. An Elemental Act Elimination Ceremony

"Previously on Total Drama Pokemon, the contestants competed in the first challenge this season. Though Courtney expected Alejandro to ride them to victory, it seemed he was a bit unprepared. Despite Tyler's klutziness, he managed to stay on his skis. Amazing, right? Anywho, Team Mercury kicked butt, surprisingly. See who will be voted off on... Total... Drama... Pokémon!"

"Contestants, you've all cast your votes. Let's make things a little interesting by showing who voted off who! First, Noah."

The video footage showed Noah stamping his own passport. "I vote for myself, because I don't want to be here."

Then it showed Heather stamp Noah's as well. "Noah, because with him here, there's three love-obsessed girls, and one is enough! And besides, he doesn't even care about the competition!"

"Heather voted off Noah!? Oh, you are going DOWN, Heather! DOOOWWWN!" Sarah shouted obsessively.

*Confessional*

"Do you think I made the wrong move?" Heather asked.

*End of Confessions*

"Didn't I specifically say you_ couldn't_ vote off Noah!?" Chris said. "Aw, what the heck? I won't count the votes, but I'll show who voted for him just to make it fun!"

The video showed Gwen stamping Heather. "Heather. Definitely Heather."

"Okay, even I saw that one coming," Heather admitted.

The video showed Justin stamping Alejandro's passport repeatedly. "Alejandro is stealing my mojo!"

The video then showed Izzy just stamping her own forehead repeatedly. Then it showed Owen stamping Alejandro's passport. "Al voted off Noah third season. He has to go!"

"Heavy! So far, it's a tie between Noah and Alejandro. Next!" Chris exclaimed.

The video showed Courtney stamp Heather's. "Heather is going down first!"

Then the video showed Lindsay stamp Heather's. "Heather is so mean. She, like, has to go!"

The video showed Alejandro stamp Lindsay. "I know you'd expect me to vote off Sarah right away, Chris, as plans for Noah's trust. But I need to wait for the right moment before doing so."

"Yeah, if you're trying to gain my trust, save your energy. I'm not trusting you."

Then it showed Mike stamp Alejandro. "I can't really think of anyone else to vote off."

"Wicked! Sarah's vote could be the deciding factor!" Chris said.

It showed Sarah vote off Alejandro. "He has to go! Alejandro is always bad news!"

"Voted off already? Pathetic, Alejandro. Pathetic," Alejandro told himself.

"Hey, don't get all down. It was a reward challenge! Psyche!" Chris revealed. "Now, get in the plane!"

*Team Mercury*

"Team Mercury, I am proud to present the fact that this was a reward challenge! But, it's gettin' late, so I'll give you your prize next time on... Total... Drama... Pokemon!"

**Sorry it was so short. All the elimination chapters are bound to be short. Look forward to the update!**


	5. A Dodgy Evolution

"Last time on Total Drama Pokémon, first elimination ceremony of the season occurred. And a bad move from Heather caused some conflict. Ouch! Alejandro got the boot, except that a certain genius decided to make it a reward challenge! Find out the challenge on... Total... Drama... Pokemon!"

"Team Mercury, since I didn't have time to give you your reward last time, here it is. Cody, a fish tank of candy," Chris said, practically making Cody squeal. "Sierra, a Total Drama trading card with Cody on it," he said making Sierra squeal. "Zoey, I dug up your little charm from Mike. Mike, little photos for you to remember your personalities by. Samantha, a Total Drama trading card with Noah on it. Tyler-" Chris was interrupted by a squeal from Samantha so loud that Geoff and Bridgette heard it from the Aftermath place. "Anyway, you get skis with Lindsay on 'em. Harold, a Leshawna doll. Leshawna, Harold's old glasses. DJ, a bunny. Marilynn, your own work area for your potions stuff. And you get a new teammate as well: I'm proud to introduce... Drake! That's your prize. Now get on the plane."

"Your challenge is dodgeball."

"Wow, that's the hardest challenge I've needed to do in my life." Noah said sarcastically, causing Heather to throw Sierra's mouse at him. Then Sarah picked up Owen like he was a dodgeball and threw him at Heather like he was a dodgeball, screaming, "YOU DARE THROW A MOUSE AT NOAH!?"

"Ow! Noah, would you mind controlling your little fangirl!?"

"Oh, that is IT!" Sarah said, throwing herself at Heather and bending Heather in ways no human being should bend.

"Anywho, Mutant Master Balls, since you lost, but have 11 players, I've decided to have you guys do a little mini challenge to decide who goes home before this challenge. To the sports room!"

"Okay, the challenge is dodgeball." Alejandro then threw a dodgeball at Noah.

"Noah! That's it! GAME OOOONN!" Sarah shouted, throwing a dodgeball at Alejandro. Eventually there was only one remaining player, Courtney.

"Courtney, follow me." They walked to the Drop of Shame. "You're a loser. Buh-bye!"

"But I won!"

"I know. But I'm interesting like that. Now go!" He said, pushing her off.

"Anyway, follow me." Then they went to the gym room. "I couldn't think of anything better, so the challenge is dodgeball. You know the rules. You have a minute to choose the players for the first round."

"Okay, if there's one thing we know fir a certain, it's that Noah is going in." Heather said.

"Yeah, well, what if I don't want to?"

"I second that. What if he doesn't want to?" Sarah said.

"He's going in!"

"No, he is NOT!"

"Is!" Lindsay said.

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Is!"

"Not- wait, what?"

"He is going in, or else!" Heather threatened.

"NO!" Sarah replied immaturely.

"Ugh! Please?" Heather said, making the word as hard to say as a house is to lift.

"Wow, it must take a lot of effort to say that. Hey, Noah, I know! How about we both go in! Come on!" Sarah said, dragging Noah to the field as if he were as light as a feather.

"Okay, Owen, me and Izzy." Heather said.

"Okay, we need to get five people to play," Zoey said.

"Count me in," Drake said.

"Okay, I'll go too. Marilynn, you too. Cody and Harold, you too."

"Okay, everyone has chosen their players. Go!"

Noah just stood there, waiting to get hit. Harold was dodging like a pro. Sarah was severely lacking in throws. Izzy was jumping around like the insanity that she is. Zoey was strategizing. Cody was trying to hit Noah, but ended up miscalculating where to throw because Noah wasn't trying to avoid- okay, Noah wasn't trying at all.

"By the way, each player's' partner can help charge balls or distract the target. Speaking of, Noah, you get Piplup. Drake, Pichu."

"Why do we need these?" Noah asked.

"Because, do you know the title of this season?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Total Drama Pokémon. Back to the game!"

Heather had Pachirisu use Charge to electrify the ball, then threw it at Cameron.

"As so!" Chris said. "They can also deliver strikes as well."

Then Giratina picked up a ball with its mouth and used Shadow Force. Then it dropped a ball on Heather. Then Cody threw a ball at Noah.

"NOAH! That's it!" Sarah said, throwing a dodgeball at Cody, then started bending Cody in worse ways than she did Heather.

"Agh! No! Please! Help!" Cody cried in pain. "Mother!"

"Sarah, stop!" Sierra said.

"Fine!" Sarah said, letting go of Cody.

*Confessional*

"I have to say, that hurt a lot... But you can't say Noah didn't have it coming. He does have a habit of getting stuff thrown at him a lot. Ow..." Cody said.

*Sarah*

"I'm gonna grab the neck of that little $#& % and choke him until he's a $ %#&$* corpse!"

*End of Confessions*

Then Marilynn tossed a dodgeball at Sarah. Then Drake threw a dodgeball at Owen. Then the ball bounced off of Owen and back to Drake. Izzy was running around like a nudist on caffeine.

"MONKEY MONKEY MONKEY! Yeah!" Izzy shouted.

"Izzy, can you hold still?" Drake asked.

At first, Izzy looked at him funny, then said, "Okay!" Then she stopped jumping. So Drake then threw a dodgeball at Izzy.

"The winner of the first round, Mutant Master Balls! Choose your next players."

"Hey, Noah? Can you play again? For me? You look very manly when playing dodgeball. Please?"

"No, I already played, so-"

"Please?" Sarah interrupted.

"No-"

"Please?"

"Ugh!"

"Please?"

Noah didn't say anything.

"Please please please please please please please please please please-"

"Fine! If it'll shut you up, fine!"

"Yay!"

"So, that's me and Noah," Heather said. "Alejandro, Gwen and Owen, you too."

"Okay, me, Cameron, Harold, Cody, and Zoey," Drake said.

"Go!" Chris said.

Drake carefully aimed a dodgeball at Noah, then threw it. Because of his careful aiming, the ball landed in between his legs, that meaning, his kiwis.

"Time out!" Sarah said.

"Are you okay, Noah!? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"Enough mush! Back to the game!"

Drake looked at his Pichu and smirked. Then he picked up Pichu and put it on the ball. Then he threw it at Gwen. Because of being startled by the sudden movement, Pichu used Discharge, therefore electrocuting Gwen.

"By the way, there will only be two matches, three if a tie-breaker is needed. You better pick up the pace, Mutant Master Balls."

"Ugh! Thanks, Gwen!" Heather said sarcastically.

"How is it my fault we're behind!?"

"Because, you-" Heather was interrupted because Drake threw a dodgeball at her.

"Might as well give up now!" Drake taunted. Then Alejandro threw a dodgeball at Drake, but Drake caught it.

"Wait! Are you allowed to catch the ball with your mouth!" Owen asked.

"Uh... sure, I guess."

"Yeah! Might as well throw the ball at my mouth!"

"Um... Do you think we're stupid?" Harold didn't exactly get it, so he threw the ball. Owen caught it.

"Gosh!" Drake then punched Harold in the nose without even looking over at him.

"Ouch!" Chris said, laughing. "That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Yeah, want one!?" Drake threatened.

"No, it's cool. It's cool."

Owen easily took out Cody and Zoey.

"Oh, right. Owen, you can bring out a teammate because you caught the ball once."

"Um... Al. Come up here, Al! Al? Can you hear me, Al? Al? Al! Hey, Al! Al, I chose you! Al-"

"THAT IS IT! IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING ME THAT, I WILL &#%$*# MURDER YOU, YOU # *$&#% *#$&!" Alejandro burst.

"Um... never mind..." Owen mumbled.

*Confessional*

"Incompetente &$%#!" Alejandro said.

*End of Confessions*

"Um... Um... Uh..." Heather was just pointing at herself, Sarah was pointing at No ah and Justin was posing. "Noah!"

"Yes! Yeah, you show them who's boss! Whoo! Yeah!" Sarah shouted. Heather just facepalmed at this.

"Back to the game!"

Cameron was just dodging Owen's attacks. Drake was trying to hit Noah. Owen had finally hit Cameron and Drake had managed to hit Noah. Again. Then both Drake threw a ball at each other and it hit both of them at once.

"Ooh, a tie! It could be three or four matches now!" Chris said.

"Oh! Oh! Let me choose the players!" Sarah said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Heather said.

"Okay, Noah, Lindsay, Mike, Izzy and Gwen!"

"Were you trying to choose the worst people?"

"Okay, one, yes. I have a strategy! And two, Noah is not the worst!"

"Fine."

"Okay, me, Cody, Harold, Leshawna and Cameron," Drake said.

"Go!"

Drake threw a dodgeball at Lindsay. Lindsay was holding another dodgeball without noticing the one coming at her, so she ended up deflecting the ball. Izzy's Onix tossed a ball up in the air and used its tail to smack the ball like a baseball. It ended up hitting Leshawna. Then it batted another ball that hit Cody. Then it started glowing mysteriously.

"Cool! I can glow, too! See?" Izzy said. Then she started holding her breath. Then Onix slowly changed to Steelix. "I can be a metal snake, too! Hiss-klaang! Hiss-bam-bang!" Steelix whined sadly. Then it used Iron Defense to harden a ball, then handed it to Izzy. Then Izzy threw it at Harold. The ball ended up hitting him in the kiwis. Then Mike threw a ball at Cameron. Gwen tried to hit Drake, but he caught the ball. Lindsay was just looking at a ball, trying to figure out what to with it. Then Drake threw a ball at her. Izzy just stood there like a statue, so Drake threw a ball at her. Mike tried to throw a ball at Drake, but he caught it.

"Okay, can I call a timeout? I need to give Noah a lecture- instructions!" Heather said.

"Okay, you have a minute."

"Noah, you have to win this! If you don't, you will be the one who will go home! We already lost Courtney, so no victory means bye-bye, Noah! So move it!" Heather lectured.

"Yeah, you do realize that I don't want to be here, right?"

"Well, we are not losing another challenge because you 'don't wanna be here!'"

"Heather-" Sarah was interrupted by Heather and Noah arguing.

"I agree. You seriously need to work harder," Alejandro added.

Eventually Sarah was starting to get irritated with all the overlapping noise. "QUIIIIEEET! NOAH IS GOING TO WORK AT WHATEVER PACE HE CHOOSES AND THAT'S THAT!"

*Confessional*

"Did I mention that when I'm frustrated I get pretty loud?" Sarah asked.

*End of Confessions*

"Time's up! Go!"

Drake threw a ball at Noah. It hit him because Noah didn't even bother dodging.

"The winners are… the Mutant Master Balls!"

"What!? I hit him!"

Slow-motion replay, please! Okay… too far, go back… okay, a little forward… and… stop! See that?" The video showed Noah holding his hands in front of him right before the ball hit him.

"Wow. Impressive."

"Team Mercury, I'll see you in the elimination room! Who will take the drop of shame? Who will be safe? Find out next time on… Total… Drama… Pokemon!"

Place your elimination votes in the reviews! I will count the next 11 votes. Look forward to the review!


	6. A Dodgy Evolution Elimination Ceremony

**Sorry I didn't let you all vote I was impatient sorry again.**

"Previously on Total Drama Pokemon, yet another new arrival: Drake! And he is vicious! Wow! Because a certain genius thought it was unfair, I had the Mutant Master Balls play dodgeball to get someone home. And that special someone was Courtney. However, thanks to Sarah's bothersome 'encouragement,' Noah decide to actually win the game. Now that there is a huge surprise! Because of his good thinking, the Mutant Master Balls won. Who's going home? Find out now on… Total… Drama… Pokemon!"

"Contestants, the votes are unanimous. Whose name starts with a T and ends with an R, I wonder? Yep, it's Tyler!"

"What!? I didn't vote for me! The votes were rigged, I tell you! Rigged!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, Tyler," Drake said sarcastically. "Now jump off the plane already, you klutz."

"I'm not a klutz! I can do a handspring!" Then Tyler jumped on his hands, then ended up failing like he did in World Tour, except off the plane.

"You forgot this!" Chris said, throwing down a parachute for Tyler. "What will the next challenge be? Find out next time on… Total… Drama… Pokemon!"


End file.
